


Researching in the Bunker

by LaMariposaRoja



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: Sam and Dean discuss a potential case over breakfast.





	Researching in the Bunker

Men of Letter’s Bunker/Library – Morning 

SAM is sitting in the library, tapping on a laptop with one hand while holding a coffee mug in the other. Around the corner, DEAN approaches with his own brew and two plates balanced on his forearm. DEAN sets his mug down first before handing one of the plates over to SAM. SAM looks over at his brother, giving a curt nod and smile before taking a sip of his own coffee and looking back to the screen. 

DEAN  
A warrior’s breakfast!

DEAN proudly proclaims as he sits down with his plate. Then he gestures towards SAM’s plate. 

DEAN  
And some birdseed for Big Bird.

SAM scowls at DEAN. 

SAM  
You didn’t have to make it if it you didn’t want to.

DEAN  
Come on, Sammy. I always made you breakfast when we were kids, remember? I’m just trying to remember when you lost your taste for bacon, pop tarts, and marshmallows.

SAM  
Since I realized that pure sugar swimming in grease does nothing but make you sick. I’d rather be able to walk than have another one of your twinkie delights.

DEAN  
Hey! The twinkie delights are considered a delicacy in some places.

SAM  
Where? The back alley of a convenience store?

DEAN  
Methinks she doth protest too much.

DEAN winks as he takes a huge bite of his breakfast sandwich, which is held together not by two slices of bread, but thick strips of bacon. SAM groans as DEAN wipes a bit of bacon grease from his chin, licking it off his fingertips. 

DEAN  
So what’cha got?

SAM  
Nothing really so far. But get this, there is a “haunted theater” on Mackinac Island that displays an assortment of cursed props and stage equipment used in plays all over the globe, apparently including stuff from the Globe Theater.

DEAN  
What? So, like the Mystery Spot but for theater kids?

SAM  
I guess so.

DEAN  
But those things are usually a bunch of crap. What makes you think this thing is the real deal?

SAM  
I don’t really. But there is a small pub nearby and a few of the locals claimed to have seen a “man with a white mask” drifting near the back.

DEAN  
And?

SAM  
There’s no record of the man, but two bodies have been found in the old fashion wine cellar. Both of them women wearing white wedding dresses and golden rings on their fingers.

DEAN  
Okay…This still sounds more like some kind of messed up psycho fantasy than something that involves us.

SAM  
Did I mentioned that they were mummified?

DEAN purses his lips. 

DEAN  
Well then. That could maybe, possibly be our kind of thing. But I don’t know, Sam – Phantom of the Opera?

SAM  
It’s either that or an abandoned orphanage/insane asylum in southern Oklahoma—

DEAN  
Playhouse it is.


End file.
